


Fight

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [24]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum and Marceline get into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

"You're the worst!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're no different being your sweet fake self in front of your subjects!"  
  
"Get out! Get out!"  
  
The door slammed so hard that the sole picture frame on the desk fell down.  
  
Crack.  
  
The room's inhabitant sighed as she picked it up and used her hand to brush off the pieces of glass that remained. She accidentally pricked her finger when she picked up a rather large piece and instinctively put her finger in her mouth. The taste of blood flooded her senses as she looked at the picture.  
  
Finn had manned the camera that day and they were celebrating the start of spring with a group picnic. It was an urban myth that vampires didn't show up in photographs that were taken of them, but it was disproved when Jake developed that roll of film. Marceline was in all of the pictures that were taken that day, and this particular one was her favourite.  
  
It was just the two of them in the photo, long before they had gotten together, but they were civil back then. Unlike what had happened half an hour ago.  
  
As a ruler of a kingdom, she knew her limitations when it came to relationships. Marceline had always complained that she was never put first in the princess' eyes. The kingdom always overruled their relationship. Marceline had understood that, but Princess Bubblegum knew deep down that her girl--were they exes now?--friend was hurt by her priorities.  
  
Where did they go wrong?  
  
Everything seemed to be her fault, the princess thought as she placed the picture back on the desk and placed the glass shards in the garbage bin.  
  
Maybe their relationship was like a piece of glass: it finally succumbed to the pressures placed on all sides, slowly cracking first and then crumbling into millions of pieces when it just couldn't handle everything.  
  
Princess Bubblegum dragged herself to her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and realised that she wasn't alone.  
  
They had grown accustomed to noticing each other's presence and could sense whenever they were nearby each other.  
  
The princess sighed. "Are you going to knock or what?"  
  
She heard an all-too familiar pattern of knocks on the door, before she replied with a "Come in."  
  
Marceline floated in. Princess Bubblegum sat up to give the vampire queen her full attention. "What is it?"  
  
Marceline flinched a little. "I, uh, want to apologise..." The princess said nothing, so she continued. "I know you hurt yourself, I could smell your blood from a mile away... What happened?"  
  
"Cut myself with a piece of glass by accident." Princess Bubblegum stuck out her finger for Marceline to see. The blood was dried up now, but the princess knew the vampire's heightened sense of smell would keep Marceline on edge for several hours.  
  
"Ah, ok. Does it hurt?" Marceline hesitantly, but gently, took the princess' hand in hers.  
  
"No, I'm ok... The picture frame isn't, though." The princess nodded her head in the direction of her desk and watched as Marceline looked over.  
  
"Ah, that photo... I remember that day..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bonni, look, I know I said some really harsh things earlier and I know I can't take them back because... well, they've been said, but I really am sorry... I just... snapped." Marceline gently squeezed Princess Bubblegum's hand and looked at the floor.  
  
"You're not the only one who's sorry, Marcie. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend around... I'm often really conflicted about my duties and it wasn't fair of me to take it out on you..."  
  
Marceline looked up and kissed the princess' cut finger. "You should clean this and put on a bandage... We wouldn't want this to get infected."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"C'mon, let's wash it out and I'll wrap it up for you." Marceline stood and held out her hand. The princess took it and they wandered into the bathroom.  
  
As she was cleaning her hands with soap and warm water, Princess Bubblegum watched as Marceline took out a package of Band-Aids.  
  
The vampire queen had avoided discussing the outcome of their fight, but the princess knew the vampire queen was doing all she could to make things better.  
  
When the princess turned off the tap and dried her hands, Marceline spoke softly. "Here, let me see your finger." The vampire queen took out a Band-Aid and slowly applied it onto the princess' finger. When she was done, she looked at the princess and smiled. "All better."  
  
"Marcie..." started the princess, "Are... we ok?"  
  
As she placed the Band-Aids back into the cabinet, Marceline mumbled, "Yeah, I think we're ok. I'll try not to be a jerk..."  
  
"Likewise... I know we both said some distasteful and hurtful things, but... We can move past this." Princess Bubblegum noted that Marceline was staring at the cabinet and gently placed her hand on the vampire's arm. "We'll work things out."  
  
Marceline nodded. "I... didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know you didn't." Princess Bubblegum took Marceline by the hand and they found themselves sitting on the bed again.  
  
"Directly and indirectly." Marceline gestured at the broken picture frame. "That was because I slammed the door so hard, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it fell down and cracked--"  
  
"--I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, that was an accident."  
  
"That was still my fault."  
  
"Marcie, it's all right. I was silly enough to pick up glass shards. Don't blame yourself for that."  
  
"Bonni, I know every relationship isn't perfect but I'll do my best--"  
  
The repetition of regret and words weren't needed, but a demonstration of affections would be more effective, the princess thought as she kissed Marceline on the lips.  When they parted, the princess merely stated, "I can be at fault too, Marcie..." She brushed back a strand of hair that covered the vampire's eyes and cupped her hand on Marceline's cheek.  
  
In response, the vampire turned her head to kiss the hand and mumbled, "You know I love you, right?"  
  
The princess nodded as she leaned in again. "And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, sappy end.


End file.
